Just Lucky
by Candygal
Summary: Mcgee has a new girlfriend ... how will Abby takes this amd will she get alone with Juila? Is Julia really the girl that McGee wants to be with? Or could a bullet change his mind?


Just Lucky 

Special Agent Timothy McGee, the luckiest man alive. Well, in his opinion … in everyone else's … he's the annoying computer geek. But, he felt proud today. He had a date. He'd known Julia for about two months now, and she'd asked him out this morning. He felt so happy and was hoping that Tony didn't have a date … If not, Tim might even have something to "throw" at him.

Tim walked into the squad room. Ziva was on the phone, Tony was using the computer and Gibbs was sitting at his desk … glaring at him.

'You're late McGee' He said threatenly.

McGee looked at his watch, he was indeed twenty minutes late.

'Sorry boss … urgent phone call … it won't happen again' he said.

Gibbs turned back to his files.

'The great one wants you to visit her when you get the chance to' Tony said while appearing to be rather "interested" in something on his computer screen.

'Okay' Tim said and turned his computer on.

'Yeowch!' Tony yelped as Gibbs threw something at him.

'Get that crap off you computer Dinozzo!'

Ziva smiled in amusement.

Tony rubbed his sore head and answered the phone.

'Dinozzo … … yes … okay … where? … Alright … we're on it' He hung up.

'Got a case?' Gibbs asked.

'Sure do boss' Tony answered.

'Where?' Ziva asked, getting up.

'Norfolk'

'McGee … gas the truck! Let's go' Gibbs said and threw the keys to Tim.

'On it boss' He replied.

While snapping photos of a dead marine found in a trash can (The man was not in one piece), McGee felt his phone vibrate, he gave to camera to Ziva (sho was happy to be useful) and went out of earshot to answer it (They were very close to traffic).

'Hello? McGee'

'Hey Timmy!' Julia cheered.

'Oh … hi Julia, how are you?' Tim asked happily.

'Oh I'm good … just checking up on you'

'Yeah? I'm fine, what gave you the impression something was wrong?'

'Oh nothing … just wanted to hear from you … I um … well I just …'

'What's wrong?'

'My boss fired me' Julia said sadly. Tim knew that Julia loved her job as a detective, so he did feel very sorry for her.

'Why?' Tim asked.

'He said that he was forced to get rid of twelve detectives … he has favourites, so I was one of the unloved ones'

'Aw … don't feel bad … You're still loved …' Tim tried to cheer her up.

'Thanks Tim … you're a real pal'

'The least I can do' Tim smiled.

'Whatcha working on?'

'A chopped up marine'

'Name?' Julia asked curiously.

'Kennedy Wiles' McGee replied.

'Oh … I actually have some information on him about his history etc, it's from an old case … he was a suspect'

'Really? That'll be a help …' Tim said.

'I could bring it in if you like. When will you be back at the office?'

'McGee! we're leaving!' Tony called him.

'Gibbs is driving … and he's not happy … … how about you come around about … ten?'

'Sure … see you then Timmy'

'Bye Julia' McGee hung up.

9:50am

McGee looked up and saw Julia walking out of the elevator with a fairly large box. She smiled at him and went over to his desk. Everyone watched her pass. They had no idea who she was or why she was giving information or evidence to McGee and not Gibbs.

'Here's the stuff you requested Timmy' She said and placed in on his desk.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

'Timmy?' He muttered under his breath while trying not to laugh.

'And you're … Tony?' Julia asked.

'Maybe' Tony replied.

'And you're Ziva David?' She asked Ziva who was looking at her in surprise.

'I am … but you are …'

'Julia Walters'

'McGee! Are they records and id?' Gibbs asked his while eyeing the box.

'Yes boss'

'How'd you get them?' Gibbs asked Julia.

'I am … was … a detective special agent Gibbs' She replied.

'Then you two take them to Abby, she's having difficulties with identify the victim'

'Sure' McGee said and picked the box up.

They walked to the elevator.

'Does this mean I get to meet Abby?'

'Sure does Julia … I'm sure she'll love to meet you'

McGee didn't realize just how wrong he was …

'Three … Two … One … and … … Oh hi McGee!' Abby said happily and got off her chair.

'Hey, You weren't about to ride that chair across the room again, were you Abby?'

'What? … No, of course not … um …I …um … who's that?' She asked (obviously trying to change the topic).

'Oh, this is …' Tim started to say, but Julia cut in.

'Julia Walters … I'm Tim's girlfriend' She said.

McGee went red. 'Um … we're not technically dating yet Julia' He said as calm as he could.

'Oh … well then girlfriend to be. And you're Abby?' Julia asked nicely.

'Your going to be dating McGee?' Abby asked, ignoring Julia's question.

'Um … yes I am … why? Is there something wrong?' Julia asked in worry.

'Hmph' Abby replied and went back to work.

'Abby? Julia and I have evidence for you to go through … the victim's id, phone, records … you know? Julia is … was a detective and she has access to …'

'Is how she got the evidence gonna help solve this crime McGee?' Abby growled.

'Um … I was just …' Tim mumbled.

'Well don't' Abby replied.

'That wasn't very nice Abby …' Julia said sternly. She didn't know Abby very well, but she wasn't going to let her be mean to her friend like that.

'Neither is chopping up a marine and disposing of him in a trash can Julia … I'm trying to do my job here … I don't need to know, let alone care how I get evidence from people, just as long as I get it' Abby said.

'But that still doesn't give you a reason to …'

'Are you giving me an order? A threat?'

'Maybe' Julia said.

'Oh? And this is your lab? Your job? You don't even have a job anymore, you were fired for looking up porn on your computer instead of writing reports or helping to find a poor five year old girl. You have no right to be giving me orders! … now get lost … before I call Gibbs' Abby said angrily.

'Fine … but what's Gibbs gonna do anyway?'

'Julia …' McGee warned.

'He would probably do what Abby's thinking of doing to you right now' Gibbs said from behind Julia. 'Are there any problems Abby?' He asked.

'No … Julia was just leaving' McGee said before either girl could speak.

'That true miss Walters?' Gibbs asked her when Abby let out a growl.

'Yes sir … I'm leaving … if you need anything else Timmy, call me' She said and headed for the exit.

'Wait a second' Gibbs said to her as she reached to door.

'Yes special agent Gibbs?'

'I could use your help right now actually … seeing you're a detective, you'll have access to …'

'I'm not a detective anymore sir' Julia said.

'Well according to this you are' Gibbs said and held up a file.

'What do you mean?'

'Apparently you misinterpreted what your boss told you. You're not fired but transferred because he couldn't put up with you any longer'

'Figures' Abby grumbled.

'Transfer?' Julia asked. 'That's great! Don't you think so Timmy?'

'Yeah!' Tim said but nervously kept looking at Abby's scary face.

"We're going to have another dead body and more paperwork if we don't get Detective Walters out of this lab right now … go back to the squad room … agent Dinozzo is waiting for you to join him on a trip to interviewing several people that may have information or were involved'

'Right away sir' Julia said. She gave McGee a kiss on the cheek and left.

Gibbs looked at McGee in surprise. He shrugged and looked at the floor.

Abby was just speechless.

'Hi! I'm …'

'Oh, now you'll let me know that you're special agent Anthony Dinozzo?' Julia asked him when he went over to greet her.

'well … yes I admit we got off on a bad start … but you see … I have a lot of work to do and …'

'You don't do much though … you just talk about women and movies, or you're on the phone … or arguing with people' Julia said as they headed to the elevator.

'And how do you know that missy?'

'Timmy's told me all about you'

'He did? What did he say?' Tony asked.

'That you're a pain in the arse and …'

'Oh he did … did he?' Tony said angrily.

'And … that he can't believe how much he's learnt from you though'

'Oh … Probie said that?' Tony asked in surprise.

'Yeah he did' Julia said and smiled. She could tell that Tony was shocked.

'And you're dating him … true?'

'No … according to him … we're not "officially" dating yet'

'Oh … I see' Tony said, disappointed. Julia was hot as, according to him.

The elevator opened and they got out.

Two days later …

'McGee!' Gibbs called him as he just walked in to the office.

'Yeah boss?'

'I want you in Abby's lab' Gibbs answered.

'Why boss?'

'She's trying to hack into Kennedy Wiles's computer at work, but is having some trouble'

'Okay … on it boss'

As Tim reached the lab doors, he just stood there and looked around her lab. He was worried because he couldn't see her anywhere. If he couldn't see her … she probably was hiding so she could scare the crap out of him. Tim thought it'd be safer to just wait outside the room until she came into sight again. He heard a crash and turned his attention to a darker part of her lab. Abby was pissed off big time, by the looks of it. Tim was getting very scared. He looked around some more. He saw a man outside her window. It took a moment or two for Tim to realise that the man was actually pointing a gun at Abby. She didn't know because her back was turned away from the window.

'Abby!' Tim yelled and ran into the lab. The man saw McGee and checked his aim on Abby. He fired.

Ziva was walking past the area near Abby's lab when she heard a gunshot, then another and then another. She ran at full speed to Abby's lab, taking her gun out on the way. She found Abby and McGee laying on the ground at a distance. She couldn't tell if they were alive or not but she saw the man with the gun getting up to leave. She then could only see his feet (Due to Abby's window position). The glass was broken, so Ziva pulled out her knife. She threw it and it sunk through the man's ankle and pinned him to the ground.

'Argh!' The man cried out and fell to his knees.

Ziva called backup and several man appeared outside to grave the shooter. Ziva ran over to her fellow team members.

'Abby? Tim? Are you okay?' She asked them. She hadn't known them for all that long, but she didn't want to loose them either. Even if Abby wasn't exactly her friend.

'Yeah, we're fine … thanks to Tim' Abby said shakingly

'I dunno, when I knocked you down Abby … you tried to kill me'

'At least you realised' Ziva sighed.

Gibbs, Julia and Tony ran in the room with their guns out.

'What happened?' Gibbs demanded.

'We were shot at Gibbs … what does it look like?' Abby asked and got up with the help of Tony.

'It looks like someone had better invent bullet proof glass!' Gibbs said angrily.

'Nice throw Ziva' Abby said, looking at the bleeding shooter that was being dragged away.

'Thanks Abby' Ziva said in surprise.

'Why didn't you shoot him?' Julia asked and made her way over to Tim to see if he was alright. The smile wiped off Abby's face.

'We need information, not an autopsy' Ziva replied like it was obvious.

Abby was starting to like Ziva a bit more.

'Looks like you're not very popular with the ladies Julia' Tony said.

'Well I'm not a lesbian Tony' She replied.

'Thankyou for the correction … I guess I had it all wrong' Tony joked.

Julia smiled. 'You wish' She said in a joking tone as well. (Gibbs was checking that Abby didn't even have a bruise)

'I'm fine Gibbs!' She said loudly as he examined her fingers as well.

'Ziva? I need a statement' Gibbs said.

'Sure' She answered and they left.

McGee looked at Abby. She was back at her desk and trying to ignore Julia.

'Um … Julia? About the date? I just wanted to know …'

'You mean the one planned for tomorrow night?' She asked.

'Yeah … um … er … I … just don't think I'll work out … you know?' He mumbled.

Abby's eyes snapped up from the computer and focused on what McGee was saying.

'Oh … well okay then … um … I still have the tickets to the movie though … um … how about you Tony? Are you available?' She asked.

Tony looked shocked but turned to McGee.

'Go ahead' Tim said to him.

'well … sure … I'd love to go with you then Julia' Tony smiled.

'Then it's settled' Julia said.

Tony and Julia left discussing tomorrow night.

McGee looked at the floor in disappointment. He was back to square one. Lonely and no one special to spend Saturday night hanging out with.

'Hey? Um … McGee? Why did you cancel the date if you knew you'd feel down about it?' Abby asked.

McGee looked at her, but didn't answer.

'Tell me' She said a little louder then she intended.

He shrugged and looked embarrassed.

'Has this got something to do with me? Cuz you're blushing McGee'

'Um … I don't want to date two women at once … so I cancelled the date with her and bought these' Tim took the tickets out of his pocket. 'These are to some rock concert that's being held tomorrow night … you know? If you're not too busy'

'So you cancelled it with her … and … bought those cool tickets, assuming I was going to say yes?' Abby asked.

'You don't want to?'

'I didn't say that McGee … I'd love to go! They're only in town for tomorrow night and the tickets were really hard to get. How did you get them?'

'I know someone who is working there … he gave me the tickets because I've been fixing his computer for him a lot lately'

'Cool! You're the best!' Abby hugged him.

'You think so?' He asked and hugged her back happily.

'Yep … that's my geek' She smiled and let him go.

Now McGee truly did feel like the happiest man in the entire world …


End file.
